DESCRIPTION: One year of support totaling $18,250 in direct costs is requested by the UR to partially pay expenses for travel and supplies for a symposium on Successful Aging and the New Millennium . The meeting will be held at the UR Medical Center from September 24-26, 1997. The UR School of Medicine and Dentistry is expanding three programs to define the course of the medical center into the next century. This project will convene an annual national symposium on contemporary topics in medicine, highlighting disciplines or topics experiencing rapid advances in research and clinical care. This first symposium in the series is in the field of aging. It will assemble scientific, clinical, ethical, social, and health-care system leaders in geriatrics for a 3.5 day meeting. The objectives of the meeting are as follows: a) to inform attendees of the current state and historical development of the field; b) to define the scientific and social changes that impact on the field; and, c) to highlight areas for future development. Speakers will suggest ways to deal with changes in clinical geriatrics and how to prepare for these changes. The symposium will consist of five sessions. Each speaker (three per session) will give a 40-minute presentation and will participate in a panel discussion to answer questions at the end of the session. Also, certain junior faculty and postdoctoral fellows will present posters at the meeting. Note: NIA is participating in an NIH initiative to provide applicants with essentially unedited commentaries prepared by members of the review committee. The attached commentaries may contain widely divergent or conflicting views since they were written prior to the review meeting, and they may or may not have been updated to reflect the committee's discussion. However, the recommendation and other initial sections of this summary statement are the authoritative representation of the final outcome of the group discussion.